


Rose defends Alec Hardy again

by silversurfer60



Series: Rose defends Alec Hardy [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Rose defends Alec Hardy'. Rose and Alec Hardy eventually get married and settle down in Broadchurch until Alec's past comes back to haunt him from the unsolved case he was running away from and Rose has to defend her husband from those who were on the case including his ex wife. Can be read separately but makes more sense if the first part is read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose defends Alec Hardy again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on from 'Rose defends Alec Hardy' where Rose never meets 'The Doctor' and Alec Hardy needed a friend when he arrived in town and someone in his corner when a murder investigation takes it's toll on him and now a case has come back to haunt him.

Rose and Alec got married just six weeks after he proposed to her. Rose's mum came down from London for the wedding but they had no-one else to invite. Ellie Miller had left town to shield her boys from what had happened and Alec had a new DS, male this time who although they didn't argue, it was clear they barely tolerated each other. Rose was back working full time and no-one bothered them now they were married. Even before their wedding, juicier news had taken the spotlight away from them including a new DC who had started while Alec was on leave from his operation, who had several times tried to chat up Rose despite her wearing Alec's ring until Alec had to come in one day to prove she was actually engaged to him. That hadn't gone down well after Alec told him if he bothered Rose again, he'd be walking the beat in the worse part of town.

Once Alec went back to work, Rose still had to be careful not to spend too much time with him, up to and after their wedding. They were looking for a new place to rent with two bedrooms, Alec was keen to start a family now he was well again and he proved it over and over again after he got out of hospital. Rose hadn't known what had hit her and his warning she might not be able to handle him almost rang true. They had a lot of making up to do. She hadn't realised just how ill he had been and after their wedding, he told her the full extent of what had led to his illness and his divorce.

Even though he'd been cleared of the blame for the case that had gone wrong, it had never been solved and he'd covered up the fact that it had been his own now ex-wife, not him, he'd covered it up to protect their daughter. He'd revealed it to the local newspaper, hoping it would be the end of it but it wasn't to be. Two weeks after they were married, Rose's loyalty was going to be put to the test and she would have to defend her husband again. Alec was called into the chief's office as someone high up in the division Alec had come from was digging up old unsolved cases and his was amongst them, calling into question Alec's decision to take the blame since it was a member of his team and it never been proved that he had been responsible and his ex had not admitted anything.

He was told there was going to be enquiry and he would have to attend for the whole case to be re-examined. He was not looking forward to it. He was to be escorted back for the hearing and he'd asked if his new wife could attend and was initially told no until the chief intervened. Rose didn't know what to make of it, she thought it was all over but she was prepared to support him no matter what. Even then, Rose wasn't allowed to travel with Alec, she was going to go the following day as he was under escort. Rose went home and packed him a few things then he had to leave, giving Rose the details of where he was being taken.

They didn't even have time for a proper goodbye, just a few kisses in the doorway as Rose said a tearful goodbye.

"You're not going to go through this on your own, I'll be there for you, no matter what. I don't understand why all this has been dragged up again. Why after all this time?"

"New Chief Constable I suppose, trying to make a good impression. Don't worry, it'll be ok, I have you on my side." He kissed her once more before a knock came on the door that his escort was getting inpatient.

Alec phoned her when he got to the hotel he was being put up in and Rose booked the train and would be there the following afternoon. He wasn't barred from being with her and even if he had, it wouldn't have stopped them, they were never apart. When she got there the following day, he was already at the hearing so she slipped in and sat at the back while his ex wife was being questioned. Fortunately it was a public hearing and members of the families of the victims were there and Rose could tell they weren't going to be on anyone's side. Alec wasn't there which meant he was outside somewhere waiting.

It was late on when Alec was finally called to the informal hearing and his questioning began and was asked why he covered up the fact that it wasn't him. Alec gave his version of the story of the events of that night, Rose had heard it all before. She tried to let him know she was there but she didn't know if he'd seen her or not. Lots of questions were fired at him, trying to get to piece together why he'd not let someone else take the blame at the time.

The inquiry was adjourned until the next day and Rose was waiting outside for him, taking hold of his hand and showing her support. That was when the fun began as his ex wife came out and stared at the two of them. Alec had not told anyone he had re-married, especially not her, he didn't think it had anything to do with her, she had remarried and she had left him, not the other way around. Alec did not look happy when she came up to them as they were talking and members of his old team also gathered around, wanting to know who he was with and why he was blaming his ex wife.

"So, you found yourself someone younger and blonder then?" his ex asked. "How old is she?" Then she noticed they were both wearing wedding rings, Alec had not worn one when she was married to him. "Oh, tell me you didn't re-marry, why would anyone put up with you? I hope you spend more time with her than you did with me." She laughed then turned to Rose. "Wait until he starts working overtime and you never hardly see him."

The rest of his old team were also chirping in, taunting the two of them.

Rose just glared at her, she didn't have airs and graces, she grew up on a council estate and could give back as much as she got, much to Alec's surprise and amusement as she had been nothing but amazing since he'd met her and he didn't try and stop her. She told the ex Mrs Hardy in no uncertain terms what she thought of her.

"Yeah, well, that depends on if he ever had something to come home to with you, he has with me and he knows it. I know how to keep him satisfied and he can't get home fast enough to me, can you darling?" she asked as she slipped her arm around his waist and into his back pocket, giving his bum a squeeze and putting a grin on his face as she didn't normally do that in public. "And I'm Mrs Hardy now, you're not. You left him and married someone else, well so has Alec, he married me. You're not the only one who has the right to move on. Come on Alec, let's not waste our time here, I missed you last night and you have to make it up to me."

With that, she put her arm into his and led him away as he whispered he was proud of her for sticking up for herself and he'd more than show her how he missed her last night as he slipped his arm around her waist. They could feel everyone watching and jeering them as they walked away. Rose hadn't been to the hotel, she'd gone straight to the hearing and had just a shoulder bag with her with a change of clothes for two nights, hoping it wouldn't be any longer. They got to the hotel and had hardly closed the door before Alec pounced on her like he'd not seen her for a week and had her top and bra off before she touched the bed.

They kissed and took each other's clothes off hurriedly and were all over each other, Alec leaving her panties on until the last minute as the both scrambled into bed. They didn't take long to show each other how much they'd been missed as he took his shorts off then tugged at her panties and pulled them off, taking his time and letting her moan for him that she wanted him, teasing her until she begged him just to get on with it which made him torment her even more as he lay on her, moving on her hips as she was calling his name, telling him to hurry or she would go crazy.

The next day as the hearing resumed, other statements were made, Alec being re-called again but he knew his wife was there rooting for him and it made all the difference to when it had first taken place after it happened when he'd been ill and in the middle of a nasty divorce. He was now more focused and since his daughter was no longer speaking to him he had no-one to protect except Rose, who was behind him all the way so it made it easier to tell the whole story of why he'd covered it up.

Alec's ex was re-called and had to answer some very awkward questions and when she refused, the head of the enquiry made her come out with the truth or she would be suspended from active duty pending an official enquiry into her mis-handling of evidence. Slowly it all came out as she admitted in public what had taken place and it was her that had lost the evidence. The families of the victims had always thought it was Alec, even after he'd been cleared but now they knew the truth and he was now officially cleared, not just a case of they couldn't prove it was him.

His ex wife was discredited and a recommendation that she be reduced in rank was put forward and an official apology was given to Alec. Rose breathed a sigh of relief it was finally over for him. She had never doubted him once since she met him. Once out in the corridor, he came out and she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. The families of the victims came up to him and said they were sorry they had always blamed him for the failings even when there had been no proof. He introduced them to Rose, his wife and she said how sorry she was for what they had gone through.

Not everyone was happy. Alec had never noticed his daughter had been in court. She had been sitting in the gallery out of view and she'd not been with her mother the day before. She came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder as they were saying goodbye to the families.

"Dad?" came a voice behind him. It was the first time she had spoken to him in almost two years.

He turned round and held his arms out to her as she came towards him. She was almost sixteen now and taking her exams soon. She looked at Rose, she knew who she was as Rose came towards her telling her it was ok. Alec's arms folded around his daughter as he pulled her into a hug and Rose put her arm around her shoulder. His ex didn't look very pleased as she called her back but she remained with Rose and Alec.

"I'm so sorry Dad, mum made me think all that time that it was you. You lied and let everyone else think it was you when it wasn't. Even when you were cleared because there was no proof, mum still told me it was you. How can you forgive me for thinking such a thing?"

She had tears in her eyes now and Rose was telling her it was ok, Alec telling her there was nothing to forgive as the three of them stood there with his ex looking like she was about to explode. She'd lost against her ex husband, thinking he'd never find anyone to put up with him, she'd lost her rank and now it looked like she was about to lose her daughter for lying to her all this time. She had lost big time and she knew it. Even her new husband didn't look too happy. He went over to Alec and said he was glad it was all over and wished him and Rose good luck.

So Rose, Alec and his daughter Daisy all went across the street to a café and they all talked for a while. Alec had so much catching up to do and they had to leave the next day but not before Rose said she should come down for a visit for Christmas and the new year. She said she didn't want to intrude on their first Christmas together but Rose said it would be the best present they could have, her being with her dad and she would be sixteen, old enough to leave home if she wanted and for her to let them know when she came down what she wanted to do.

When Rose and Alec left her, promising they'd ring her all the time, they weren't too sure how Daisy's mother was going to react after all that had happened. Sure enough, they had just got back to the hotel when Alec got a phone call from his daughter saying she'd had a row with her mother and was being threatened with being thrown out despite her step-father sticking up for her. Alec said he was coming to get her right now and asked Rose if it was ok. He knew he really didn't have to ask. Alec got a taxi to his daughter's house and Rose went to the hotel reception and managed to get her a single room for the night and waited downstairs for them coming back. They got Daisy booked in and then went out to get a meal and to talk further.

Daisy was worried her mother might come after her but Alec said that when they'd split up, he still had parental rights and as long as she was with him and Rose, there was nothing legally that her mother could do about it. It had been by a mutual agreement she'd stayed with her mother. Alec then told her all about his illness and his recent operation that she knew nothing about and was upset that she'd never been told. He also told her how he and Rose had met.

Before their train was due to leave the next day, they all went to collect the rest of Daisy's belongings and got her a ticket for the same train, having to alter their reserved seats so they could all sit together but managed. They all talked on the way back that they would have to enrol her at the local school and they would now have to look for a three bedroom house as they told her that they were planning to start their own family. She could see the difference in her father being with Rose, she'd not seen him so happy since she was five or six.

When they got back to Broadchurch, Daisy had to sleep on the sofa until they found another place to live. There were some two bedroom flats in the same building they could take on a temporary basis so they decide to take one, at least they didn't have far to move and were in a new flat in just over a week. They would still need to find a three bedroom house because they didn't want to put off having a family of their own.

Christmas was soon upon them, Daisy was enrolled at the local high school and her records were sent for and Rose would go shopping with her for the things she needed. She asked Rose if she could start calling her mum but Rose said she really wasn't that much older than her and she said if that's what she wanted then fine. Alec was really pleased how the two of them had just taken to each other in a short time. The two of them left Alec to go get their presents while they got his and Daisy laughed when she saw what Rose was buying him, a bright spotted pink and yellow teapot, it was a joke between them but she bought him a serious present as well.

Christmas Eve, they all went out, Alec had pulled rank and got Christmas off, saying he had a family now and while they were out, Rose had suspected she might be pregnant so she told Alec she had a surprise for him and on Christmas morning, they all opened their presents but Alec said all the presents in the world couldn't compensate for what he had now, a beautiful loving wife and his daughter back. Rose and Alec got all mushy in front of Daisy, who told them to get a room but laughed and they all joined in making Christmas dinner. After they had all eaten and were relaxing watching an old movie on TV, Rose was laid on Alec, he had his arms around her waist and he suddenly noticed she wasn't quite her normal slim self and whispered for her to talk to him in their bedroom. So they sneaked out and Alec ran his hands over her tummy and asked her if she was pregnant.

"Surprise!" was all Rose said as he put his hands on her tummy again. If he'd noticed, then it was definitely true as he spun her around saying she should go get a test and confirm it. They told Daisy that she might be getting a baby brother or sister and she was thrilled.

So Rose confirmed she was indeed four weeks pregnant and so Alec wanted her to stop work but she continued part-time until she had to leave. They found a three bedroom house not far from the Police Station and soon there was a new addition to their family, a boy and they looked back on all that had happened and realised that if Ellie Miller had got that promotion, they would never have met and be married with a grown up daughter who Rose had fully accepted from the beginning and a baby son. Alec always joked to Rose that now she wasn't working anymore there was no-one at the office to make his tea and bring his files and no-one to stick up for him. He told her he would never have got through that murder investigation without her nor would he have had and survived his operation and never got his daughter back. Rose had made a big difference to his life and he continued to show his love for her.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you liked this story!


End file.
